lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/D-ZERO II May 26
(Luna sits on a stool in a bar. She wears her current everyday attire: A long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and a black poncho.) Bartender: Interesting seein' the Queen here. Ain't you pregnant? What are yo-- Luna: I just need some water. Bartender: Well, can't you do that at ho--? (Luna snaps her fingers in her right hand, causing a random person person enjoying his meal in the bar to explode in a pool of blood and gore.) Luna: Do as i say, or you're next. (A smoke bomb is thrown through a window, breaking it. Everyone inside save Luna all cough and collapse unconscious. Luna however looks otherwise annoyed or irritated.) (A man standing in the alley way in the back of the bar looks over to see if Luna exits the bar alive. He has a mohawk that stands not much higher than the rest of his hair. He appears to be very pale black, wearing a lot of black leather.) (Luna exits the bar.) Luna: May I help you? Man: Wow. It's really you. Luna: We met? Man: Add. Luna: Great. A Taiyomori. Man: That's right. Luna: How many of you are there? A hundred? A thousand? Man: More. (The Taiyomori pulls a butcher knife from his pouch he wears on the side of his pants.) Luna: *smirks* I don't care how many there are. I won't stop until you're all dead. (The Taiyomori swings the meat cleaver at Luna. Luna backs up by a step to the side, dodging the first swing. The man then swings again in a vertical angle, making Luna back away again and grabs his hand, striking it with enough force with her right hand to make him drop the knife, then uses that hand to hold his arm and pull him towards her. She uses her now free left hand to push him back, effectively throwing him to a nearby car with enough force to cause the car to even slightly tilt on its side.) Luna: You know, and I'm probably just spitballing here, but uhh, ever think that you should probably learn to fight before trying to fight? (The Taiyomori charges at Luna and throws a punch. She catches it then slams his arm on her knee at the angle where his elbow is, breaking it. The man screams in agony.) Luna: I'm starting to see this whole scene become kinda pointless if all I'm doing is curve stomping you without trying. (Luna then punches the man in the right eye, giving him a black eye, and throws him to the ground. He coughs blood, just before she picks him up and pins him to the wall with her right hand.) Man: *crying* Please, spare me. I was only sent here by Add. I don't want to die. I was just doing what he told me to do. Luna: *nods* Yeah, you probably were. (Luna lets go of the man and turns around to make a couple steps. He smiles as he was spared from death.) Man: Thank you, i promise I'll leave you alo-- (Luna immediately turns around to grab his throat. The man is them suddenly engulfed in blue flames as he screams. Just before the flames take his entire body, the look like his eyes change from a light of hope to a look of despair, as he slowly burns to death.) Luna: Probably should've done that in the first place. Category:Blog posts